


Body warmth

by Citlallio_b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Castiel in Boxers, Castiel is in college, Charlie is in college too, Dean in boxers, Dean is in College, M/M, Oh look, Pre-Relationship, Standing outside in the cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citlallio_b/pseuds/Citlallio_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU: Fire alarm goes off at 3 in the morning and in Dean’s haste to get out the door, he may have forgotten to put on some clothes, luckily someone is there to help keep him warm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please no hate, just appreciate. Enjoy!

The sight of light snow flakes falling from the dark sky would have been a pretty sight to see if Dean wasn’t only dressed in boxer briefs surrounded by sleepy and annoyed college students

It was three am when Dean had shot up from his bed, heart racing as the bright light above his door screamed and flashed. His roommate was out for the week which left Dean scrambling up and tripping over his feet alone in the dark as he made his way to the door. His dorm room wasn’t too small, it fit two single beds on either side of the room, and a large desk in the center pushed against the only window. Managing to reach the door without falling on his face, Dean yanked the door open and looked out.

He saw his floor mates grumbling as they quickly made their way to the stairs down the hall, all dressed in their pajamas and either having a wide eyed 'deer in the headlights' look to them or stumbling over their feet as they trudged forward in a zombie manner. Reaching down, he grabbed his black chucks and quickly slipped them on before stepping out and closing the door of his room. The hall was dark, save for the flashing fire alarms every couple of moments, and Dean could barely make up people's faces as they walked alongside him. 

Swallowing down a lump in his throat, Dean tried to hide the sudden nervousness he felt as he walked down the stairs along with others who kept streaming from the floors they passed. His parents having been killed in a sudden house fire when he was a kid left bad memories and he clenched his fists as he tried to push away the, ‘what if’s’. He knew it was probably a fire drill but the fact that Chuck, their dorm representative, hadn’t warned him left a heavy weight in the back of his mind.

Finally coming to the first floor, Dean let out a sigh of relief which immediately turned into a hiss as freezing winter air slapped his bare chest as the emergency exit was wide open, letting winter air inside. Looking down, Dean groaned as he realized that in haste to get out the door, he hadn’t slipped on jeans, leaving him shirtless and pants less.

So now he was among his dorm mates who were all clustered together in the middle of the park that was behind the dormitory and waiting for the all clear. He ignored the flustered stares from girls and the snickers from classmates as he crossed his arms over his chest trying to stay warm.

“You look a little cold their Dean.” A chirpy voice called from his right which made Dean frown. Who could be chirpy at three in the fucking morning? Looking over, his eyes landed on his childhood friend who was smiling and looking as lively as ever. Charlie had rosy cheeks from the cold that matched her fiery red hair, but it wasn't her hair that made her stand out at the moment, what stood out was her Harry Potter onesie that she sported.

“How could you tell?” Dean grumbled as he looked down at her. She looked really warm…  
Shrugging her shoulders she shoved her hands in her onesie pockets. “You could say it was a lucky guess.” She winked.

Rolling his eyes, Dean scooted closer to her. There were a few others who lacked articles of clothing but he was the most exposed by far. Others also had someone there to share body warmth. “At least share your body heat.” He said as he reached for Charlie, but she quickly stepped to the side.

“Not a chance, I’m still mad about that prank you pulled last week.” Charlie said she weaved through the cluster of students. Not giving up easily, Dean quickly followed. 

"Come on! You were laughing with us after you realized that your games were safe." He called out to Charlie. She just walked faster. He was almost up to her, arm reaching out to grab her, when a small group goofing off in the snow to his left threw a snow ball which landed smack in the middle of Dean’s chest. Hissing from the hard, cold, wet slap, Dean turned and glared at the freshman who quickly scampered away. Cursing them under his breath, Dean turned and cursed louder as he lost track of Charlie. “This can’t get any worse.” He mumbled as he folded his arms again.

A loud beeping brought his attention to the front of the large pack of students. A dark haired lady brought a large red megaphone up to her mouth and started to speak.  
“Sorry guys, we can’t find why the alarms went off so it’ll be another 15 minutes before we can get back inside."

Groaning along with half of the student population, Dean shivered as a low breeze hit his bare calves. Taking a step back, he bumped into someone and he turned around, running his hands up and down his bare arms to keep him warm.

“Ah sorry bout that. Didn’t see you.” He said to the lump of navy blue blanket which faced him. From what he could see, It was just a lump sort of shaped like a human but it wasn’t until movement from the top showed who it was. A sleep mused bed head popped up from the top and sharp clear blue eyes locked with his. The guy’s ears and cheeks were glowing red from warmth and Dean desperately wanted to grab him and take his heat.

“No, its fine. My fault for not looking either.” he said. Dean shivered and he told himself it was the cold and not the fact that the guy’s voice was attractively low rumble. Goosebumps appeared all over his skin and they almost matched the amount of his freckles scattered across his body.  
“Damn it’s fucking cold.” Dean mumbled as he blew warm air into his fist which only helped momentarily. The dark haired guy tilted his head and Dean couldn’t help but think it was adorable. 

“It might be because you barely have any clothing.” He said looking Dean up and down which did not make him shiver again. He flushed a tad as the guy kept on staring and Dean shifted awkwardly. The flush going through his body made his skin a little warm but it wasn’t enough to satisfy his body and he didn’t like that his body was even redder than it had been before. He would look like a tomato if he turned any redder. 

“I was in a bit of a rush.” Dean mumbled as small freckles of white started to sprinkle down. Holding back a groan, Dean looked up to the sky and mentally cursed the heavens. 

“So was I actually.” The low voice said a little quietly which made Dean take a step forward to make sure he heard him right. _Not_ because the blue eyed guy hot or anything. 

“At least you managed to grab a blanket on the way out. All I did was slip on shoes.” Dean said nodding to the dark warm looking blanket. The guy looked down at it as if seeing it form a different perspective. “What I would give for a warm blanket right now.” Dean muttered as his teeth began to chatter. Great, he’s going to get hypothermia and be bed ridden for a couple days on the week before finals. 

Looking up, Dean caught the blue eyes staring at his face and several emotions were flickering behind those sharp eyes. Finally, it seemed that one emotion won the battle. 

“Uh, my blanket's really big… um I think there might be room for you if you don’t want to freeze to death.” He said shifting from foot to foot, at least it looked like it since his entire body was covered by the blanket and he had started to sway a little back and forth. Blinking once at him, Dean debated. Should he get up and personal with the hot blue eyed stranger that had some of the best mused up hair Dean had ever seen or risk getting hypothermia while he stood just about naked outside while it snowed? A breeze blowing against his bare chest made the decision easier and he nodded. 

“Yes, please. Thank you. I rather not freeze my balls off.” He muttered getting closer as the guy shifted under the blanket. 

“But I uh, like I said before, I was in a rush too.” He muttered as he reached out an arm, opening up and exposing his side. The guy took in a sharp breath as Dean gasped. The guy's intake of air had been because cold air had rushed into his warm cocoon, touching his bare skin while Dean's exhale of air was because tanned skin erupted with goosebumps as the guy held the blanket open. Dean's eyes roamed over tanned skin and a warm flush heated his face at his final observation. The only article of clothing that the dark haired guy was wearing were light gray boxer briefs which hugged him snuggly in all the right places. Dean stood there for a second longer, arms crossed, shivers stopping, looking at the guy with wide eyes as snowflakes began to fall. 

Shifting awkwardly, the hand holding up the navy blanket wavered and Dean snapped out of it sudden trance he was in. The fear of being stuck outside in the cold was bigger than the awkward feeling of being pressed against a stranger. 

“Ah yeah, its fine. As long as you’re warm.” Dean said quickly shuffling into the space that he had provided. Dean took the edge of the blanket that the guy was holding and covered himself. Immediately he was engulfed in warmth and he couldn’t help let out a sigh of content. He let his shoulders relax and his arm touched hot skin and the guy gasped as he jerked to the side.

“You’re freezing!” He exclaimed shivering for a second. Dean looked over as he snuggled deeper into the blanket. 

“Five more minutes and I would have been a Deansicle.” He agreed. The blanket smelled nice as Dean buried his face into the warm soft material. The blanket was large but with two equally large males huddled inside, it didn’t leave a lot of room for space between them. In a second as more snow began to fall, and students were huddling under trees to keep from being covered, Dean and the guy were back to hot skin on semi warm skin. 

“Thanks for sharing your blanket.” Dean said glancing over to his savior. Nodding the guy rubbed his nose.

“No problem.” Dean looked back at the school from under a large tree most of the students had huddled under and then back to the guy. 

“What’s your name anyways? I mean, we're practically cuddling and we don’t know each other’s names.” Dean said, shuffling so he was somewhat facing the guy. “I’m Dean.”

“Hello Dean.” The dark haired guy said looking up at Dean since he was slightly shorter than him. “I’m Castiel.” 

“Castiel.” Dean said trying out the name on his tongue. It was unique and Dean hadn’t heard it before.

“Well Cas, wha-“ Dean began before being rudely interrupted by a loud beep of the megaphone from earlier.

“The problem has been fixed! Faulty wiring.” The same lady from earlier announce. Groans and curses aimed at the alarm were said under breathes along with sighs and cheers of relief. 

“Finally,” Dean grinned looking back at Cas. “I was beginning to think the sun would come up before we got back inside.” 

“Yes,” Cas replied nodding his head which had more snowflakes than when Dean first bumped into him. “I have a test today that I rather not be tried for.” He said as he surpassed a yawn. 

Yawning, Dean shuffled along with Cas as they made their way back to their dorm. As they came into the main dormitory, Dean looked sideways at Cas. 

“What floor you heading to?” Dean asked as he stretched his back under the blanket. He was back to a healthy warm which made him sleepy again. 

“Second.” Cas said yawning. They had opted out for taking the elevator since most streamed to the stairs knowing it would be faster than waiting. Dean nodded sleepily. His room was on the fourth floor. 

The elevator chimed as they stopped on the second floor and three people got out as Cas hesitated for a second.

“This is my stop. You can keep the blanket since you still have a way to go.” Cas said as he slipped out from the warm embrace, cutting Dean’s protest short and leaving him with two girls from other floors. Stepping out of the elevator, he stretched his back giving Dean a good view of muscles flexing. 

“I'm glad I was able to keep you warm.” He said rubbing his neck as he turned to Dean. "I'm in room B27 if you're ever seeking some warmth." He winked which made the two girls giggle and look over at Dean with knowing smiles. Blinking and forcing a flush from rising to his cheeks, Dean tired to ignore the girls. 

“Yeah, Of c- sure. Maybe.” He replied as the doors began to close, Castiel 's piercing blue eyes held his before the steal doors were closed completely leaving Dean along with a sudden heat engulfing him and the two slightly giggling girls. 

After a few minutes, Dean was back in his room. Kicking off his shoes, he landed on his bed with a soft thud. Curling up in his new blanket, the soft fabric curled around him as he slowly closed his eyes. The thoughts of a certain dark haired and blue eyes stranger filling his thoughts.


End file.
